Saving Haruka
by Michiru Kaioh1
Summary: A sequal to Haruka & Michiru. Read it to find out what happens ^_^
1. Default Chapter

She began to pick up the shelf. She finally got the shelf to stand up straight.   
Then got down on her knees and started taking paint buckets from on top of Haruka's  
body. She uncovered Haruka's bruised face. Haruka barely opened her blueish-green   
eyes. Then Michiru put her hand on Haruka's cheek and said,"You'll be alright", with   
tear running down her face and onto Haruka's shirt. Michiru got up off of her knees   
and started to look for a phone, she looked every where, but never found a single   
phone in the building. "All the stores are closed and there aren't any houses miles   
from here", Michiru thought to herself. She swiftly ran outside and sat down on the  
sidewalk waiting for a car to come by.  
Then finally she saw a car with green hair in  
the breeze. Michiru yelled,"Setsuna!" But Setsuna did not hear her so Michiru began   
running down the street calling out "Setsuna" The car stopped and Setsuna got out of   
the car and waited for Michiru to catch her breath. Then Setsuna asked,"What's the   
matter Michiru?" Michiru looked up at Setsuna and said,"Haruka didn't have her seat  
belt on and we had a car crash and Haruka flew out the dash board window and I'll   
tell you the rest later because we need to get her to the hospital now!" Setsuna   
replied, " Where to?" They got into the car and Michiru said,"To the paint shop"   
The car flew like a jet but they could hardly see as stars and the moon as their  
only light.   
The car stopped and Setsuna said,"Alright we're here, now go get Haruka."  
Michiru stepped out of the car and ran into the paint shop. The greenish-blue   
haired girl saw Haruka but she saw a dark shadow behind her. "Who is there?", Michiru   
asked worried. "I am the Mistress of Darkness and the queen of destruction", the   
cold voice said. Michiru stepped forward and said,"Sailor Saturn! Setsuna get   
in here!" Setsuna stepped out of the car and transformed,"Pluto Planet Power" Setsuna   
spins and grabs her silver cepter as the pink lipstick comes onto her lips,   
takes another spin and strikes a pose. In the Paint Shop Sailor Saturn put   
up her hands and black smoke came out of the jewels on her bracelets.   
  
The smoke began to surround Haruka. Michiru then remembered the story   
in her mirror and looked at Haruka and yelled," Haruka! NO!" Then a black  
ball of Sailor Pluto hit Sailor Saturn and the smoke dissapeared. Saturn   
got blasted back to the wall,"whatthe....who are you?",said Saturn painfully.   
Pluto jumped through the already broken window. Looked into sailor staurn's eyes   
and said,"I'm sailor Pluto the keeper of time and in time you will know that I   
am prepared to destroy you!" Then Sailor Saturn threw a ball of energy at Haruka. The dirty blond looked over and gasped. Michiru   
ran over and got in front of Haruka," I will not let any harm come to her!", Michiru yelled  
ready to be struck by the black ball of energy. 


	2. Saving Haruka

She began to pick up the shelf. She finally got the shelf to stand up straight.   
Then got down on her knees and started taking paint buckets from on top of Haruka's  
body. She uncovered Haruka's bruised face. Haruka barely opened her blueish-green   
eyes. Then Michiru put her hand on Haruka's cheek and said,"You'll be alright", with   
tear running down her face and onto Haruka's shirt. Michiru got up off of her knees   
and started to look for a phone, she looked every where, but never found a single   
phone in the building. "All the stores are closed and there aren't any houses miles   
from here", Michiru thought to herself. She swiftly ran outside and sat down on the  
sidewalk waiting for a car to come by.  
Then finally she saw a car with green hair in  
the breeze. Michiru yelled,"Setsuna!" But Setsuna did not hear her so Michiru began   
running down the street calling out "Setsuna" The car stopped and Setsuna got out of   
the car and waited for Michiru to catch her breath. Then Setsuna asked,"What's the   
matter Michiru?" Michiru looked up at Setsuna and said,"Haruka didn't have her seat  
belt on and we had a car crash and Haruka flew out the dash board window and I'll   
tell you the rest later because we need to get her to the hospital now!" Setsuna   
replied, " Where to?" They got into the car and Michiru said,"To the paint shop"   
The car flew like a jet but they could hardly see as stars and the moon as their  
only light.   
The car stopped and Setsuna said,"Alright we're here, now go get Haruka."  
Michiru stepped out of the car and ran into the paint shop. The greenish-blue   
haired girl saw Haruka but she saw a dark shadow behind her. "Who is there?", Michiru   
asked worried. "I am the Mistress of Darkness and the queen of destruction", the   
cold voice said. Michiru stepped forward and said,"Sailor Saturn! Setsuna get   
in here!" Setsuna stepped out of the car and transformed,"Pluto Planet Power" Setsuna   
spins and grabs her silver cepter as the pink lipstick comes onto her lips,   
takes another spin and strikes a pose. In the Paint Shop Sailor Saturn put   
up her hands and black smoke came out of the jewels on her bracelets.   
  
The smoke began to surround Haruka. Michiru then remembered the story   
in her mirror and looked at Haruka and yelled," Haruka! NO!" Then a black  
ball of Sailor Pluto hit Sailor Saturn and the smoke dissapeared. Saturn   
got blasted back to the wall,"whatthe....who are you?",said Saturn painfully.   
Pluto jumped through the already broken window. Looked into sailor staurn's eyes   
and said,"I'm sailor Pluto the keeper of time and in time you will know that I   
am prepared to destroy you!" Then Sailor Saturn threw a ball of energy at Haruka. The dirty blond looked over and gasped. Michiru   
ran over and got in front of Haruka," I will not let any harm come to her!", Michiru yelled  
ready to be struck by the black ball of energy. 


End file.
